novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
List of introduced species v.2
For the original, see List of introduced species part 1. A complete list of the introduced species for even quite small areas of Novum Terram would be dauntingly long (literally). Humans have changed history, because went back in time to the start of the Cambrian Era, prevented meteors that would cause extinction events, and even introduced more different species from today's world (even genetically-engineered ones), prehistory (through time travel), or fiction (through universe travel, aka universal travel, dimension travel, or dimensional travel) to new environments in the real world/modern times than any single document can hope to record. This list is generally for established species with truly, yet nearly wild populations—some were not kept domestically, not kept in zoos/safari parks, not kept in pet stores, nor kept on ranches—that have been seen numerous times, and have the very successful breeding populations. While most introduced species can cause negative impact to new environments they reach or were brought to, some can have positive impact, just for conservation purpose. In this list, if the species has an I''' symbol next to the species name, that means that species is an invasive species, if the species's name doesn't have an '''I symbol next to it, it isn't an invasive species, but they can still thrive even if it's not an invasive species. Also for the original series of list of introduced species, see here! Also, welcoms to the sequel to the original List of introduced species! You're welcome to give us some suggestions. Also, this list is now in alphabetical order per category. So, please enjoy, folks! Well, I always endorse this. Also, you're all free to edit this page, but don't scandalize this page! Also, if a species is an enemy or a villain, be sure they won't do the bad things anymore! Remember that. Thank you and have a nice day to you all. I hope you experience this page, and good luck suggesting and editing this page all you want! (Note: All deadly and non-deadly diseases in the United Federation of Earth's territories (the ones that are viruses, bacteria, etc.) including ebola, malaria, zika, rabies, stomach bug, and others, as well as non-mushroom-type fungi, even fictional diseases, and especially electronic viruses, are eradicated in all of the United Federation of Earth's territories, so they aren't listed here, and now many sapients can now live longer, even the oldest people alive as well.) Happy editing! Unfortunately folks, the first one can't have an edit section button anymore, so here we are now folks, in the other section. So, enjoy and happy editing... again! I promise it won't happen. :) Australia and other Oceania islands Plants Mammals *Asgardian I''' from Marvel live action films to real life Australia *Frost Giant '''I from Marvel live action films to real life Australia (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others British Isles and other European islands Plants Mammals *Asgardian '''I from Marvel live action films to real life European islands *Frost Giant I''' from Marvel live action films to real life European islands (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others Hawaii Plants Mammals *Asgardian I''' from Marvel live action films to real life Hawaii *Frost Giant '''I from Marvel live action films to real life Hawaii (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others New Zealand Plants Mammals *Asgardian '''I from Marvel live action films to real life New Zealand *Frost Giant I''' from Marvel live action films to real life New Zealand (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others North America (United States, Canada, Mexico, and Caribbean Islands) Plants Mammals *Trichopteryx I''' (note: it is a species of marsupial that can glide from tree to tree. It is very closely related to the cuscus, one of its cousins. In addition, the female of this species is capable of carrying two to three young in her pouch.) *Desert long-eared bat '''I *Brown long-eared bat I''' *Grey long-eared bat '''I *Alpine long-eared bat I''' *All known species of Hawaiian flightless bats '''I (in the entire mainland North America) *Giant bat I''' *Gigapterus '''I *Velocipterus I''' *Nosferapoda '''I *Proto's chevrotain whale I''' *Lizard-like chevrotain whale '''I *Darwin's chevrotain whale I''' *Otter-like chevrotain whale '''I *Megamouth chevrotain whale I''' *Ambulocetus-like chevrotain whale '''I *Suchocete I''' *Thick-snouted chevrotain whale '''I *Mosasaur-like chevrotain whale I''' *Paddle-tailed chevrotain whale '''I *Logger-body chevrotain whale I''' *Giant crocodile chevrotain whale '''I *Giant chevrotain whale I''' *Greater bottlenose chevrotain dolphin '''I *Beaked chevrotain dolphin I''' *Chevrotain porpoise '''I *Crocoracoon I''' *Giant browsing pig '''I *Elephant goat I''' *Great Avipods '''I *Common Avipods I''' *Octocorn '''I *Squideater I''' *Mouse raptor '''I *Rat mouth (aka suction-mouthed rat) I''' *Corticochaeris '''I (note: it is a large rodent the size of a cow and is one of the capybara's cousin, it is very similar to hippos in build and is semi-aquatic, feeding mainly on underwater plants and grass) *Bunnson I''' *Burrower (aka burring primate) '''I *Tree sloth lemur I''' *Potbelly '''I *Asgardian I''' from Marvel live action films to real life North America *Frost Giant '''I from Marvel live action films to real life North America (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds *Aeouls common parrots I''' *Aeouls greater parrots '''I *Elasmotornis I''' *Hesperornis-like duck '''I Reptiles *Tree lizard I''' *Nano lizard '''I *Sail backed monitor lizards I''' *Rhinoceros tortoises '''I *Leally I''' *Mutta '''I *Common Acrocanthosaurus I''' *Northern Acrocanthosaurus '''I *Tiger Acrocanthosaurus I''' *Jurassic Park Carcharodontosaurus '''I *Red-Spined Spinosaurus *Gorosaurus I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they are no longer gigantic, so they are now only about the size of a human, they are now also agile due to their smaller size, they also no longer hunt humans, dylanuses, nor any other sapient species/beings, so they now only hunt deer, goats, wild pigs, peccaries, and among other non-sapient herbivores) *Allo '''I *Rodan I''' (unlike their ancestors, they are now much smaller, only about the same height as a human and the same wingspan size as a large albatross, they also don't have beam powers anymore due to they lost these mutations, they also don't hunt large to medium sized land animals anymore, not even any kind of sapient species nor dylanuses, so they only feed on fish, crustaceans, cephalopods, small mammals insectivores, bats, and among others, and carrion) Amphibians Fish *Common barracudacanth '''I *Greater barracudacanth I''' *Tuna salmon '''I *Hunter salmon I''' Invertebrates *Saurophthirus '''I *Boov I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others *Kirby '''I *Twonkies I''' (note: unlike their ancestors they no longer could become Stompers nor Gromps even if they hear music or something soothing as the ones that become one aren't tolerated, so they are now good pets) *Stomper '''I (note: they no longer become Gromps and aren't more mature forms of Twonkies anymore, instead, they are now a completely different species, and they are now peaceful and gentle herbivores that feed only on fruits, they don't attack music or related stuff anymore, they also reproduce by coughing out baby Stompers, like how Twonkies cough out baby Twonkies) *Gromp I''' (note: they no longer transform from Twonkies nor Stompers anymore as they are now a completely different species, they are now usually peaceful herbivores that only feed on fruits and leaves, they no longer try to attack music or related stuff anymore, they now also reproduce by coughing out baby Gromps, like how Twonkies cough out baby Twonkies) *White-Eyed Osomon '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they no longer could become aggressive, as aggressive ones aren't tolerated by sapient species, they are also distinguished for their light blue fur, human-like teeth, friendly nature, and cute purring sounds, also unlike their ancestors, they could no longer talk for some reason) *Red-Eyed Osomon I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they are no longer aggressive towards humans, dylanusids, and other sapient species, and could no longer eat man-made structures, as the ones that are aggressive and eat man-made structures aren't tolerated, so they only eat fruits, insects, fish, frogs, small lizards, eggs, small birds, small mammals, carrion, and man-made food, they are also no longer social hunters and now live as solitary hunters, they are also distinguished for their dark greyish-blue fur, sharp piranha-like teeth, and their unattractive hisses, snarls, and growls, they could no longer talk for some reason) South America (including Central America) Plants Mammals *Asgardian '''I from Marvel live action films to real life South America *Frost Giant I''' from Marvel live action films to real life South America (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others Continental Europe Plants Mammals *Asgardian I''' from Marvel live action films to real life Europe *Frost Giant '''I from Marvel live action films to real life Europe (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov I''' (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others Asia Plants Mammals *Asgardian '''I from Marvel live action films to real life Asia *Frost Giant I''' from Marvel live action films to real life Asia (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov '''I (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others Africa Plants Mammals *Asgardian I''' from Marvel live action films to real life Asian *Frost Giant '''I from Marvel live action films to real life Asian (note: unlike their ancestors, they are now peaceful and gentle towards all sapient species and beings vampires, as the evil Frost Giants aren't tolerated by any sapient species nor any sapient beings) Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates *Boov I (note: unlike their ancestors, they aren't physically effected by no rules, unlike in one of Netflix's Home episodes) Others Antarctica Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others North Pole (aka Arctic) Plants Mammals Non-mammal synapsids Birds Reptiles Amphibians Fish Invertebrates Others Category:Species Category:Introduced Species Category:Lists